Someone Else's Love
by Americangirl
Summary: Another AU story from me! Donna and Kelso return from California to find a very hurt Eric. Meanwhile, Hyde and Jackie are secretly making out together. When a lonley Donna turns to Hyde, and a jealouse Jackie turns to Eric, what couples will survive?
1. Default Chapter

Someone Else's Love  
  
Author's note: Wow, another AU story from me involving the summer after season 4! I think I may be in danger of becoming cliché! Oh well. Southside's wonderful J/E/H/ story got me thinking..I am a total J/Her so keep that in mind when reading this!  
  
Summary: It's the summer after Season 4. Donna and Kelso have run off to California together but Eric does not follow her there. Instead, when Donna gets back, Eric is still immensely hurt by her departure and distances himself from her. In loneliness, she turns to Hyde, who has spent all summer secretly making out with Jackie. Jackie, jealous, turns to an equally jealous Eric while Kelso and Fez scope out hot girls. Make sense? Not at all.I know..but Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Scene 1:  
  
Kelso and Donna are standing in the Foreman driveway.  
  
Donna: Kelso, I don't know if I can do this.  
  
Kelso: God, Donna. For such a big girl-you sure are a baby.  
  
Donna punches him.  
  
Donna: Shut up, doofus. She takes a deep breath and walks toward the sliding doors, then turns around and runs back to Kelso,  
  
Donna: I just can't go in there. What if Eric hates me? What if he has a new girlfriend?  
  
Kelso: Umm..yeah.I don't think you have to worry about that. Eric isn't exactly popular with the ladies.  
  
Donna: It doesn't matter. I can't do it. I'm just going to go home and see my dad.  
  
Kelso: Well, whatever. I'm going in. Jackie doesn't scare me.  
  
Kelso opens the door, and peeks his head in. Eric is making a sandwich.  
  
Kelso: Psss! Forman! Is Jackie here?  
  
Eric: WOW! Kelso! When did you get back?  
  
Kelso: Damn Eric, could you be any louder? I'm clearly trying to avoid Jackie here.  
  
Eric: Don't worry. She isn't here. She went with Hyde to the Hub.  
  
Kelso: Hyde? Since when are they best pals?  
  
Eric: Hmm..I don't know. Maybe since you ran off and left her alone(Pause) Actually, we've all become closer this summer. That is once I realized that I am capable of brushing my teeth without Donna around.  
  
There is an awkward pause as Eric waits for Kelso to tell him about Donna but Kelso is too stupid to realize it.  
  
Eric: So..um.yeah.California with Donna. How did that go?  
  
Kelso: Oh, man it was awesome. There were tons of hot chicks in bikinis.  
  
Eric: And?  
  
Kelso: And..lots of hot chicks in halter tops.  
  
Eric: And?  
  
Kelso (confused): Oh right. Lots of hot chicks in short shorts.  
  
Eric: No , you idiot! What about Donna? Did she like California?  
  
Kelso: Yep. I mean, I guess. Who wouldn't?  
  
Suddenly, Hyde and Jackie walk in through the liing room laughing, and flirting with each other.  
  
Hyde: I'm telling you that guy with the acne was totally checking you out. Why else would he have given us those fries for free?  
  
Jackie (laughing): Maybe he was totally checking you out!  
  
They laugh and notice Kelso sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
Jackie: Oh. Hello Michael.  
  
Hyde: Hey.  
  
Kelso (nervous): Hi Jackie. You know, you are looking lovely today. Did you get all of those postcards I sent you?  
  
Jackie: You mean the one postcard with the girl in a string bikini on it? I got it. (Imitating Kelso's voice) Jackie-sorry about the whole getting married thing. Hopefully we can still do it when I get back from the West coast. (Pause) Did you get MY letter?  
  
Kelso: No, No. I don't think so. Was it a love letter?  
  
Jackie: No actually it was a you-can-rot-in-hell-you-stupid-bastard letter.  
  
Kelso: Oh-THAT LETTER! Yeah, I got that.  
  
Kelso and Jackie just stare at each other.  
  
Jackie: You know-I think I'm just going to go. See you Eric. Bye Steven.  
  
Jackie quickly leaves.  
  
Kelso: Man, is she bitter! I mean, I can't blame her or anything. She did lose a stud like me!  
  
Hyde: Actually, I think she's pretty ok about your breakup.  
  
Eric: Yeah, at first she cried a little, refused to bathe, forgot to eat..(pause) No that was definitely me. She got over you pretty quick. Eric and Hyde laugh.  
  
Kelso: She'll be crawling back in no time.  
  
Hyde: I wouldn't count on it.  
  
Eric: Yeah, Kelso. I think she's really through with you.  
  
Kelso: Fine. If you guys want to be Jackie's little support group then go right ahead. But I'm telling you. She'll be begging for it in about a week  
  
Kelso gets up to leave.  
  
Kelso: I'm outta here.  
  
As he leaves, he notices Donna in the driveway.  
  
Kelso: Are you really going in this time? Cause I'd be careful if you are. Everyone's best friends with Jackie in there . (He rolls his eyes)  
  
Donna (confused): What?  
  
The sliding door opens. Eric: Hey, Kelso. You left your bag and its leaking sand all over my floor!  
  
Eric stops half-way down the driveway when he sees Donna  
  
Eric: Oh.hey.  
  
Donna: Hi.  
  
Eric: I was wondering when you would get around to coming over.  
  
Donna: I just got back and I had to see my dad first. (Pause) You look good.  
  
Eric: Gee, thanks. I think depression and loneliness really suit me.  
  
Donna: Look, Eric I'm really sorry I just took off like that. It was a spur of the moment thing. I just had to get away after that whole Casey disaster.  
  
Eric: Away from everyone? Even me?  
  
Donna: I just couldn't deal.  
  
Eric: Well, that's fine Donna. Because around July 15th, I realized something. I'm ok. (pause) I'm ok with or without you here. Donna: What does that mean?  
  
Eric: It means that I got over you. That way, the next time you have a problem and won't talk to me-but run away instead--it won't hurt as much.  
  
Donna: But Eric..I still love you..  
  
Eric: You're about a month and a half too late.  
  
Eric turns around and storms back inside.  
  
Scene 2-Forman's Basement-Later that night.  
  
Hyde is sitting alone on the couch. He keeps checking his watch. Donna enters.  
  
Donna: Good, you're alone.  
  
Hyde: Umm..yeah..alone for now. Why? What's up?  
  
Donna sits down on the couch next to time.  
  
Donna: Eric is being a complete dillhole.  
  
Hyde: He told me about your little driveway chat.  
  
Donna: I just didn't think it would be like this.  
  
Hyde: What did you expect? Did you think he would come running up to you, a big goofy grin on his face, while some sappy song played in the background?  
  
Donna thinks about it. Donna: Well..kind of.  
  
Hyde: You don't know what Eric was like this summer. He was a total wreck. After weeks of begging him, Jackie was finally able to get him out of his room.  
  
Donna: Jackie?  
  
Hyde: Yeah. They shared some kind of rejected lovers bond this summer with you and Kelso gone. But the point is, he finally got passed it and was normal again. He even smiled a few times. I think he's just afraid to make himself that vulnerable again.  
  
Donna: But my leaving wasn't about him or us. It was just something I had to do.  
  
Hyde: I guess he just doesn't get that (Hyde smiles and wraps his arm around Donna) Don't worry. You and Eric will be ok. You're always ok.  
  
Donna leans in and hugs Hyde.  
  
Donna: I don't know. We've been broken up for a year now. Something tells me he'll never let me in again.  
  
The basement door opens and Jackie walks in.  
  
Jackie: Thanks a lot for coming to see your best friend!  
  
Donna: Jackie! Hi! I'm sorry. I've just been upset with this whole Eric mess.  
  
Jackie: I heard.  
  
Donna: You did.  
  
Jackie: Eric called me.  
  
Donna: What the hell has happened since I left? This whole place has gone crazy.  
  
Jackie shrugs and sits in Hyde's usual seat. Hyde and Jackie stare at her.  
  
Donna: What?  
  
Hyde: Oh. Nothing. I just think I hear Forman in the kitchen. You better get going. I don't think he really wants to see you right now.  
  
Donna: Right. Well, can you please talk to him? (Makes a strange face) Either one of you I guess.  
  
Donna leaves and Jackie hurries on to the couch and starts to kiss Hyde.  
  
Jackie pulls away.  
  
Jackie: You two certainly looked close.  
  
Hyde: (sighs): What are you talking about?  
  
Jackie: Nothing. It was just weird to walk in and see you all cuddled up with Donna is all.  
  
Hyde: We weren't cuddled up She was crying over Eric.  
  
Jackie: You're right. I'm sorry. They begin kissing again  
  
Hyde breaks away.  
  
Hyde: And since when does Forman call you up?  
  
Jackie: I don't know. Since today. (pause) Are you jealous? That is so sweet.  
  
Hyde: No. How could I be jealous? It's not like you're my girlfriend or anything.  
  
Jackie looks slightly hurt but recovers.  
  
Jackie: Right.  
  
Jackie gets up to leave but turns back to Hyde. Jackie: Do you ever wander what it would be like if Donna had wanted you and not Eric?  
  
Hyde: What?  
  
Jackie: You heard me. Back when Eric and Donna first started dating and you liked her. Do you ever think about what it would be like if you had gotten her?  
  
Hyde: This is stupid. I don't want her.  
  
Jackie: Do you?  
  
Hyde: No. Jackie just stares at him.  
  
Jackie: Liar.  
  
She opens the door and leaves.  
  
Chapter 2 is coming soon. Please r/r! 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from that 70's Show-not the Foreman's, Jackie, Hyde, or anything else.. not even the Vista Cruiser...So don't sue me!  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all of the great reviews. Many of you seemed confused about the couplings in the fic-and although I don't want to give anything away-and I'm not even sure how it's going to all turn out-Just remember that I am a die hard J/Her like so many of you are. And would I let fellow shippers down? Please keep those reviews coming!  
  
P.S. I didn't know what time school starts for them, or if they referred to the passenger seat as shot gun back then-so I made it all up! It's AU anyway! Also, Donna doesn't go to O.L.O.P.S. High School b/c Eric never went to CAli. So Bob never made her switch.  
  
Someone Else's Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Scene 1: Donna's Bedroom. Donna and Jackie are sitting on Donna's bed flipping through magazines.  
  
Jackie (makes a face): Don't you have anything better to read than Truckers Weekly?  
  
Donna (grabs the magazine out of Jackie's hand and looks at the cover): This is TIME!!!  
  
Jackie: Yeah, well-that man sure is ugly (points to a picture on one of the pages)  
  
Donna: That's Margaret Thatcher!  
  
Jackie: Who?  
  
Donna: The new Prime Minister of England. (Pauses) She's a woman!  
  
Jackie: Eww! (Pause) She looked better as a man.  
  
Donna grabs all of the magazines and dumps them in a drawer.  
  
Donna: Let's do something else.  
  
Jackie: Yeah. Let's talk about you and a certain, sweet neighbor boy.  
  
Donna: Sweet? What happened to scrawny, girl-like or the complete opposite of every hunky guy in the U.S.?  
  
Jackie (shrugs): I don't know..He's not all that bad.I mean, with your manliness it all evens out.  
  
Donna (rolls her eyes): Anyway, I 've been trying all week just to talk to him and he keeps blowing me off.  
  
Jackie: Can you blame him? I haven't spoken more than four words to Michael in the past week.(Pause) Wait. Do four-letter words count?  
  
Donna: Ok. Fine. I did a big bad thing and took off to California. I get it. But don't you think he should stop acting like I killed his dog and get over it already?  
  
Jackie: I think that Eric will get over it when he's ready.  
  
Donna: Why do you keep taking his side?  
  
Jackie: He's my friend and he's right.  
  
Donna: Maybe.  
  
Jackie: What?  
  
Donna: Nothing. It's just strange how two enemies like you and Eric have become so close over the summer is all.  
  
Jackie: Well, broken hearts can do that you know.  
  
Donna: I guess your right. I guess I'm just paranoid. I'm starting to believe that Eric will never forgive me, then he'll move on, meet another girl, get married and have five kids, and own a nice home in Kenosha All while I'm alone.FOREVER!  
  
Jackie: Wow. I've never seen you so overdramatic. (Pause) Don't worry. Eric and you will be ok.  
  
Donna: Now you sound like Hyde.  
  
Jackie: Steven?  
  
Donna (smiles): Yeah, he was just telling me the other day how Eric and I are always ok in the end. I hope he's right.  
  
Jackie (bitter): Steven is usually wrong about everything so I wouldn't count on it.  
  
Donna (surprised): What's your problem?  
  
Jackie: I just think that Steven Francis Hyde is a lying jerk. That's all.  
  
Donna: Ok. You're definitely scaring me here. Why are you getting so upset over Hyde?  
  
Jackie (ignores the question and turns to Donna): Do you ever wish you ended up with Hyde and not Eric?  
  
Donna: What? No way. Hyde and I would kill each to her before we made it through the first month.  
  
Jackie: You think so?  
  
Donna: Yeah, I mean- we're both kind of stubborn, and he's got so many conspiracy theories.and he's not exactly the boyfriend type, and talk about trust issue..  
  
Jackie (interrupting, kind-of angry): Yeah..ok.but he can be nice and he's cute when you force him to brush that hair of his, and his manly. He never cries at the end of Old Yeller like Eric and Michael.  
  
Donna (thanks about it): I guess your right. I just never thought of Hyde like that. (Smiles) Thanks Jackie.  
  
Jackie: What did I do?  
  
Donna: Remind me that there are other guys out there who think I'm cool besides Eric Forman  
  
Jackie: No..but..I didn't mean to.Forget it. Jackie gets up and walks towards the door.  
  
Donna: Where are you going?  
  
Jackie: I just got to go take care of something. I'll see you in school tomorrow, ok?  
  
Donna: Yeah. Sure. And Thanks again.  
  
Jackie (miserably): Yep. I do what I can.  
  
Jackie leaves.  
  
Scene 2 The Basement- Hyde is sitting in his usual chair, watching TV when Jackie enters. She turns off the T.V. and sits down on the couch.  
  
Jackie: We have to talk.  
  
Hyde: Oh, so no we have to talk. I haven't seen you since you stormed out of the basement two days ago.  
  
Jackie: Yeah, sorry about that. I just had to think.  
  
Hyde: Oh, God. I hope this isn't anything about David Cassidy again.  
  
Jackie: No, it's about Donna.  
  
Hyde (groans): Forget what I said. Let's talk Cassidy. He really is a wonderful actor and musician.  
  
Jackie: No. I need to talk to you about Donna. I think you two may have some things to work out.  
  
Hyde: Where is this coming from?  
  
Jackie: I 've just been thinking a lot. I really have enjoyed the summer with you but (Pause)  
  
Hyde: What?  
  
Jackie: I don't know. When you liked Donna-you were so in to her. You were willing to even piss Eric off to be with her. But with me, It's different. You don't want anyone to know we're together, you won't ever tell Michael about us...Hell, you won't even call me your girlfriend!  
  
Hyde: Fine. So I have some issues with our relationship or whatever. What does that have to do with Donna?  
  
Jackie: I don't think you would have these issues if you were with Donna and not me.  
  
Hyde gets up and sits besides Jackie.  
  
Hyde: Don't be stupid Jackie. That was a long time ago. (Pause) Besides, she's just my friend now . I haven't thought of her as anything but Forman's girl in a long time.  
  
Jackie: I don't know.  
  
Hyde (sighs): Look. I'm going to tell Kelso about us, ok? I just haven't figured out when or how or what shiny object I can distract him with while I tell him the news.  
  
Jackie laughs.  
  
Hyde: And..maybe .if you play your cards right- I might consider telling a few people that you were my girlfriend. Anything's possible.  
  
Jackie: That may be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me.  
  
They laugh and kiss. Hyde: So, are we FINALLY ok?  
  
Jackie: I think so.  
  
They continue to make out until they hear footsteps coming down the stairs. They quickly pull apart (Hyde goes to his chair, while Jackie goes to a corner of the couch)  
  
Eric: Hey.  
  
He takes a seat on the couch.  
  
Eric looks at them strangely.  
  
Eric: What were you guys just doing?  
  
Hyde: Watching T.V.  
  
Eric looks at the T.V which is not on.  
  
Eric: I thought the TV. had to be on for someone to be able watch it. (Pause) Silly me.  
  
Jackie: Oh, Steven! Don't be embarrassed. (Turns to Eric) He was just asking me for some hair advice. I suggested cutting it all off, and starting all over again.  
  
Hyde: Jackie.  
  
Eric: Really? (Laughs) Is Hyde trying to impress the ladies this year?  
  
Jackie: Well, go on. Tell him about all the ladies.  
  
Hyde (mumbles): You got me. I was trying to look good...for the ladies..  
  
Eric laughs.  
  
The door opens and Donna walks in.  
  
Donna: Hi (stares at Eric)  
  
Eric: Hey  
  
Donna: Mind if I stay?  
  
Eric: It's a free country.  
  
Donna: Yeah, but it's your basement.  
  
Eric: It's fine. Donna sits on the lawn chair.  
  
There is an uncomfortable silence.  
  
Jackie: So, Eric- what time are you picking me up tomorrow?  
  
Hyde: What?  
  
Eric: I don't know. Eight?  
  
Jackie: Perfect. That will give me enough time to make a beginning-of-the- school-year grand entrance.  
  
Hyde: Jackie. I thought I was going to drive you tomorrow.  
  
Jackie: Oh. Well, Eric asked me yesterday. He said he needed someone to sit shot gun.(Pause)And last year, I never got to sit shot gun. Michael always made me sit in the back of the van. He said it saved time once we parked and.(Pause) you know.  
  
Donna: Wait. But I ALWAYS sit shot gun.  
  
Eric: Funny thing about that is-I no loner drive you to school.  
  
Donna seems shocked. Eric: I have a full car. But Hyde here will take you.  
  
Everyone turns to Hyde.  
  
Hyde: Yeah. Sure. Just be ready by ten.  
  
Donna: But first period is already over by then.  
  
Hyde: (sighs) Fine. Have it your way. (Turns to Jackie) See what you've done! Now I have to be at school on time!  
  
Eric: Why do you care so much if Jackie gets a ride with you? (Confused)  
  
Hyde: I don't care. I just needed her to chip in for gas, but that's ok. It's worth it not to hear her rambling on over the radio.  
  
Jackie seems mad.  
  
Jackie: Well, I'd rather go with Eric then fear for my life in that death trap of a car.  
  
Hyde: Hey lady-you can insult my hair, you can insult my clothes, but never insult the El Camino.  
  
Jackie stands up.  
  
Jackie: Fine! Eric take me home!  
  
Jackie and Eric leave.  
  
Donna stands up after they go  
  
Donna: So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.  
  
She smiles at him  
  
Hyde: I guess...  
  
Donna: You know, you are a pretty great guy when you want to be  
  
She kisses his cheek and leaves.  
  
Hyde has a funny look on his face and mumbles under his breath. Hyde: This can't be good.  
  
He leaves for his room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: This chapter kinda sucked. I've been in a writing funk and also I needed to sort of build the whole plot up. This story is really based on the jealousy and insecurity of the four characters over the relationships they want to have. They'll eventually work it all out though. Please review! 


End file.
